


warmth in winter

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [37]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, yang is a flirt and weiss can't handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: "Wow, Ice Queen, I barely recognized ya," Yang said, smiling broadly. She reached out and adjusted the scarf on Weiss' head. Her right hand settled on Weiss' cheek and her smile softened. "Purple's a good colour on you."
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	warmth in winter

* * *

Weiss tucked her hair under the scarf Raven had given her before they left the bandit camp. She hadn't even meant to keep it, but when she realized it was a similar shade to Yang's eyes she tucked it into her bags without thinking.

She was thankful for it now. It would keep her from being recognized by her hair and keep the wind off her ears.

She fussed with her bangs and how to settle her sunglasses with the scarf while she waited for Yang to get out of the bathroom in her own disguise.

They'd both been pleasantly surprised when the Ace-Ops had given them a mission together. Reconnaissance (though Weiss thought Blake and Ruby would be better suited to such a mission, she supposed she could see the appeal of sending her and Yang). She smoothed her hands down the front of her dress and turned when she heard the door open.

"Finally, Yang, I thought you...had..." she trailed off as she took in the outfit Yang had on.

Dark brown cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. A jean jacket with fleece in the collar and an orange shirt underneath. Black gloves.

And to top it off - a white scarf.

"Wow, Ice Queen, I barely recognized ya," Yang said, smiling broadly. She reached out and adjusted the scarf on Weiss' head. Her right hand settled on Weiss' cheek and her smile softened. "Purple's a good colour on you."

Weiss felt her face prickle with heat and she turned away abruptly.

"Thank you. We should go now," she said, still trying to hide her flush. She walked quickly toward the door and jumped when a heavy, warm weight settled on her shoulders.

"Yep, let's go! Information won't collect itself, yeah, Snow Angel?"

Yang's arm on her shoulder? Yang's voice too close to her ear? Yang's warmth pressed against her side? Weiss wasn't going to survive this mission. Too much blood would rush to her face and her head would explode and kill her.

Warm breath tickled her ear through the scarf. "Pink's a good colour on you, too," Yang said. Weiss _felt_ herself flush scarlet and prayed for mercy.

This was going to be a long mission.


End file.
